Who Locked the heart of a Soldier
by yukie-senpai
Summary: No spoilers, no clues, and no straight plot to where this small adventure will lead. Romance(this will be later on, please bare with us.) Adventure, Friendship, Sci-fi, Mystery.
1. Chapter 1

**Who Locked the heart of a soldier**

For quite some time now I've wanted to do a Johnlock ff. Finally got some time in my hands. So here it is, no spoilers, no clues, and no straight plot to where this little adventure will lead. Would you like to see just how twisted it all becomes?

Ch: 1

Something About Tratalgar

Days of avoiding turned into months, fourteen and a half months to be exact. Months of avoiding London, thirteen of those months avoiding Baker Street. But now, just like in a good mystery novel, his hunting past was calling for him to return.

'A helicopter should be there soon.' **MH**

Well in his case the past was texting him. With a sigh John dropped his bag, walking over to the dining table, he placed a yellow envelope with only two words written on it. _**'To Harry.' **_ Not long after a somewhat loud knock came from the front door, together with the heavy sound of wind and a heavier one from an engine. John opened the door to find Anthea in front of the door and a helicopter few meters away, waiting for them.

"Hello" greeted John, closing the door behind him.

"Hi."

The two rode in silence, an awkward silence that John had missed.

"He knows…." Said John looking out the helicopter, noticing how buildings and cars were becoming frequent to the eye. This indicated that their arrival soon approached.

"Eh?" came as her response.

"Mycroft. He knows I will not speak to him in person, so why is he in a hurry to speak with me?" John said looking back at her. "He is well aware of that, that is why he summon you. He will tell you in person once we arrive." Came Anthea with a smile.

"Of course."

Sure enough within fifteen minutes, they reached London.

'Welcome back, Doctor Watson.' **MH**

With yet another sigh John put his phone away. Now why was he doing this again? '_Oh right, Sherlock had left something for me. Or so Mr. Hudson said.' _

"From here on, Dr. Watson you will travel alone." Said Anthea as they exited the helicopter, a black Jaguar already waiting for the ex-solider. "He will know where to take you." Were her last words, before she walked away. "Thanks…I suppose." He said trying to sound sincere, failing miserably of course. With a heavy exhale he went into the back sit of the vehicle.

Silently John watched several familiar shops and flats pass them. He flinched a little as he notice where he was being taken. '_So Mycroft wants to play this game.' _ The vehicle pulled up, John made his way out; once he did the car was gone, driven ahead next to a similar car.

There near by, the ever growing, tree was a coal color tombstone, standing beside it was Mycroft Holmes. " Good morning John. I see you are back with your walking stick." Comment Mycroft as his umbrella hang from his arm. "I see you are still waiting for precipitation to drop." Came John, the two fell silent.

" Now that was bloody awful john, I know you can do better then that."

"Huh…yeah well not in the mood for that." Said John as he made his way towards the grave. " Care to tell me, WHY the need to drag me all the way…of all the places. Why here."

"It was quite a waste, if you ask me, but Sherlock requested it this way. For you to be brought here and for me to give you this." Said the older male, reaching behind the tombstone. Retreating an item. A briefcase. "He says that 'it rightfully belongs to him.' And that you 'should be the only one able to figure out the password.' Mycroft said giving John the briefcase.

"P..Password, what did you just give me?"

"_What_ do you think I gave you?

John decided to ignore the morning sarcasm coming from Mycroft, and instead directed his attention into the, now open, briefcase. It was Sherlock's laptop.

"I_." " We already fixed for you to return to Baker St. I highly doubt you would want to leave the same day of your arrival." Mycroft cut off. " _We fixed,_ you mean you went to flat before coming here? So I take it that the item Mrs. Hudson wished to give me was…this briefcase." Stated John looking back at Mycroft, who silently nodded. "Who you like us to drive you home?"

"…"

"John!"

"Huh...ye_No no. It's quite all right, I will go my own pace, I suppose. But thank you." Said John looking at Mycroft in the eye, once again, he just nodded; he turned towards the two waiting. John watched him in silence, mesmerized by the ability the Holmes' held. Had they no heart_no he knew better, Sherlock had a heart. He held the single most obnoxious, pure heart. True he was the '_highly functional sociopath'_ of Baker Street, as well as the hero many will never get the chance to meet. Unconsciously the ex-soldier let out words, words that the wind carried until they reached Mycroft and his driver.

"I still believe Sherlock. Don't let this aging doctor die, before you decide to show." Said John standing over his friend's grave. The only sound after was the sound of Mycroft's door closing, as well as engines turning. And so the two drove off.

Time had become irrelevant; well it was never really relevant. Not to him at least. Specially now, that he sat besides his friend again, after all those months. "I guess this is the only way to keep you from thinking too much." Came john with a smile and the driest of chuckles.

"I never stopped blogging, you know. It migh_No it is **not **as exciting as before…but many still read. Many still believe in you Sherlock." A moan was heard, low and soft…and echoe. A woman's moan escaped the briefcase Mycroft had given him. He recognized the moan as Irene Adler's moan…well at least ring tone. He dug up the cell phone, before opening it he turned towards Sherlock. "She meant a great deal to you, did she not?" with a sigh and a smile he read the text.

'_Guess who?' _**IA**

' I know it's you Irene.' **SH/JW**

'_I know you do. He never change the ring tone, did he? _**IA**

'I do not wish to be rude. But what do you want, you know he is gone.' **SH/JW**

'_Yes and no. There is something you must know, about what happened. There is someone in Tratalgar Square, who will show you what happened 14 months ago.' _**IA**

'Beg your pardon? **SH/JW**

'_That's all I can say.' _**IA**

' How can I trust that I will not be kidnap… again?' **SH/JW**

' _I am only passing a message from Sherlock. You trust him.' _**IA**

'_He said in the letter.'_

'_**They are both sentimental, I trust John can cope with him as well as he did me.' **_

_Do remember John, he trusted no one before he met you. It could be dangerous.' _**IA**

John smiled at that; one of Sherlock's first texts for him said the same thing at the end of it. Before he could put the phone away he heard the female moan, once again. He _**really **_needed to change that sound.

'_There is more that you need to hear.' _**IA**

'Wait how did you get that phone back? Wait you and Sherlock exchanged letters!' **SH/JW**

'_Don't be jealous, John. He only sent me one, and in the end it was all about you. (The phone came with it.)' _**IA**

John didn't respond, instead waited. Waited for that that he needed to know. Soon enough the moan came from his hand.

'_It was an accident John, accidents happen for a reason.' _**IA **

'That's not something Sherlock would say.' **SH/JW**

'_It is something you would say.' _**IA**

'You said to go to the National Gallery. Now?' sh/jw

'_NOW!' _**IA**

_With that John stud up, have one last glance to the grave, and ran. Ran as fast as he could outside of the cemetery. _

**That is it for this chapter, hope you liked it. Leave thoughts and comments if convenient.**

**Next chapter: He said you were clever.**


	2. Chapter 2

**He Said You Were Clever.**

**Forgot to do this in the last chapter. Sorry.**

**Sherlock does not belong to me; the original idea of Sherlock Holmes was created by Sir Connan Doyle. As to BBC's Sherlock goes to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss and BBC of course. **

John ran, quite fast and far, but he didn't mind. After all this was the part of living in London that he missed the most. Running. Reason or not it was different here. He did not know how long it took, all he knew as that he had arrived. There was no surprise to see the plaza filled with people: locals, tourist, children, the oldery and students. How exactly was he supposes to find fin someone Sherlock trust in this crowd?

'_If he knew Sherlock, then that probably means he knew Mycroft. All right a proper gentleman it is then, with a mysterious-brilliant aura on him.' _And so he set off in search of whoever he was looking for. Within the crowd were many, quite a big lot of, businessmen. For more then 15 minutes he searched; every single one of the men he approached looked at him funny.

Refusing to give up John went to one of the water fountains; he sat on the ledge of it and again waited. Always looking around, recalling what Iren's text said.

'_They are both sentimental.' _

Sherlock had been right, like always, about him. How he always looked but never observed. What if he had walked past the person he was looking for? What if the person looked normal? After all this was Sherlock we are talking about, Sherlock who has many homeless acquaintance.

With that in mind he went back to observe people, to see if they were doing the same with him. After sometime he notice that no one seen particular observant of him. Instead he decided to distract himself by texting Mycroft.

'Do you know anyone Sherlock might trust?' **JW**

'He trusted very few people, three to be exact.' **MH**

'THREE!' **JW**

'Yes three. You, Mrs. Hudson, Lastrade. I would add Molly as well. That makes four trusties.' **MH**

'I see, you don't happen to know who I am suppose to find?' **JW **

'Find. No, what are you talking about?'** MH**

'Sherlock left another letter. With someone else.' **JW**

'Who?'** MH**

'Not important.' **JW**

'Fine, /have you cracked the password. If it is someone he sent to look for you. Then Sherlock is vow to have information on his computer about this individual.' **MH**

John fell silence. Why had he not thought about that? There was a chime from his phone.

'I'll leave you to it then.' **MH **

The ex-soldier looked at his watch, it was now 2:40PM. Where had time gone? He put his phone away as he reached for the briefcase, he pulled the laptop out and rest it on his lap. He turned it on, and waited for a moment as it loaded. Now here was the tricky part.

Sherlock's password.

There on the screen a picture of a deerstalker welcomed him, underneath it the name 'Sherlock!' John smiled. '_Damn it, Sherlock.' _With that smile came cloudy eyes. Teary eyes begin to type. Anything and everything important to Sherlock: from Mrs. Hudson, coat, microscope, address, enemies, and the woman.

Nothing.

Then he started with words he would frequently use.

To all nothing.

Names of cases they had taken.

Nothing.

Grumpy John set the computer down by his side. He closed his eyes trying to think of more words, things that meant something to Sherlock. From afar John hear a voice and below it a commotion.

"_**Coming through! Move over! SORRY, THERE MATE! COMING ALONG. SORRY!" **_

John had decided to ignore it; that is until he felt a bump and heard a rather loud splash. John did not have much of a reaction that is until he recall the splash, slowly he turned to his right. His breath caught in his throat as he took the sight before him. A man in his 30's, with messy well-groomed brown hair, plaid jacket, and brown trousers lay where Sherlock's laptop once sat. Turning his head slightly John notice the computer on the bottom of the fountain.

"YAWZA! Now that was new." Said the new comer, not a single groan or moan (even though **that** must of hurt.) instead he smiled. "Hello there, mate. Sorry if I startled you." Said the man before him, in a very friendly matter. John still found himself speechless. "OI! That's not nice, can't you see that the grown is unstable; you try walking around with new shoes. You feathery bunch!" the man laugh, this caught the blogger's attention.

"Excuse me…what are you going on about?"

"Ah, well Tom and William there think it's amusing the way I fall." He said.

"…I will ask once again. Excuse me, what are you doing?" john asked, not impatiently but curiously."

"That, well you see, I speak bird. Birds are cool." The man said, fixing his bowtie. "Now where is that fez of mine?" John stared, not in disbelief; after all he was friend's with a guy who could tell all about you with a simple glance. '_Sherlock!'_ John Recall.

"EY! There you are, taking a swim that will not do." Said the bowtie man standing next to John as he reached for his fez. Once he did he noticed a rectangular object, he pulled both of the items out of the water.

"Oh god no, his computer." Whispered John as he saw the damage. The liquid was dripping all over the bloody place. He reached for it, and even though his gut told him it was useless he still tried it. He pressed the power bottom. _**Nothing. **_

"Not good, here let me help." The man said reaching for the computer with his left, while his right hand reached for his hidden pocket; an odd elongated object came to view. He sat the computer down and pointed the black and gold object to the computer; with a click a light came out and a loud buzzing sound with it. Sparks soon emerge from the computer as though it were the London Bridge on new years.

"Oh oh not good." Said the man as he pulled out a pair of Begley style glasses and putting them on. He looked closely at the light omitting thingy, as it popped up. "Permanent damage."

"**Permanent damage? **Of course it's permanent, it feel onto the bloody fountain." shouted John losing his temper. "Here I have an idea, sit and wait, I will fix it!" the man declared as he grabbed the computer and ran away. "Wait, WHAT!" all John saw was the man blending into the crowd. '_Can't really call him a thief, after the entire computer doesn't work…all of Sherlock's files. JOHN HAMISH WATSON WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!' _John scowled himself. "Idiot, What if he doesn't return! What the-**BUT **he did looked trust worthy…weird but trust worthy; he did point that thing at the laptop…which caused it to blow up?" and so John found himself in a predicament, were his thoughts ate his actions and so he sat and argued with himself. Minutes pasted and he did not even notice them.

"Here you go," came the man's voice, John quickly looked up; before him stud bowtie man, trenching wet head to toe. He looked down at the computer it was intact.

"How?"

"Short story, I prevent it form falling into the water, see!" the man motion, putting his hands up over his head. "But how?"

"Here try it." The man cut off, handing over the laptop, John grabbed it soon pressing the power bottom….it worked. It loaded quickly showing a picture of a deerstalker and 'Sherlock!' on the screen. John smiled. "It works! **IT PROPERLY WORKS!" **

"Thought that might cheer you up." Smiled the man. ""I don't think we have introduced ourselves. My name is John Watson." Smiled John reaching to shake hands with the man, whose smile seemed to widen.

"Hello there, I'm the Doctor." He said, John once again looked at him and asked a question. The very first question (technically 3rd with John) "Doctor what?" well changed up a bit. The drenching man laugh out loud, letting go of John's hand and instead went for a hug.

"He said you were clever."

**Questions about the Doctor?'**

**Companions? **

**Not quite yet, this is before he finds Clara. **

**I do really hope it was clear that this Doctor was the 11****th**** (Matt Smith) Doctor.**


	3. Chapter 3

4-3-4

**Sherlock does not belong to me; the original idea of Sherlock Holmes was created by Sir Connan Doyle. As to BBC's Sherlock goes to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss and BBC of course. **

John stood there surprised and wet. The man…the Doctor stood before him grinning from ear to ear. "John Smith, but everyone calls me Doctor. Nice to meet you John, hey! What are the odds two John's, both doctors as well as soldiers." Joked the Doctor. "Yeah…nice to meet you. Excuse me but who exactly called me clever?"

"Sherlock of course, NOW since we are together, I was thinking about a duet name. Huh whadda ya think? I was thinking **The Johns'**; nah that sounds bit rubbish doesn't it. How about **Two Johns One Sherlock**... no that will not do. I have a tingling sensation that THAT is not good. Uh! How about_" "Wait! You said Sherlock? As in Sherlock Holmes?" John asked, ignoring the subject the Doctor had picked up after mentioning Sherlock's name. "Yes, though I must be honest I always though Sherlock to be a fictional character… must be from another dimension I visited. You know the boring one.* oh right not a_" the Doctor's words became echo, and incomprehensible. For the blogger at least.

"You are the man I'm supposed to meet, the one Sherlock sent…that…I guess accidents do happen for a reason." Said the ex-soldier, interrupting the Doctor.

"Ah! Yes, I told him to tell you to tell me that…and you d_i_d t_o_l_d. Right so any ideas?" the Doctor said noticing John's expressions, as his genius awkwardly mumbled off.

"How exactly do you know Sherlock, I don't recall meeting you. Ever!"

"I cannot say…for now. One thing I can say is that time is irrelevant."

"…"

"Now if you follow me, it's getting kind of chilly out here." Said the Doctor as a small sneeze scape him. "Oh, right," followed John picking up Sherlock's computer; the two walked out of the crowds, and up the stairs, and into the Gallery. "You work here then. What do you do?" as John as they walked down the alleys.

"No I don't work here, unfortunately; I do however drop by every so often, to check if they have anything 'new' that I could go and see it being made." Exaltedly explained the Doctor as they made their way down the corridors.

"Right, so what exactly are we doing here?_ wait you said being made?"

"Yeah, long story._ I left her here while I went to find you." Answer the Doctor as he tried to open a door. It sounded locked. "Alright, stand back" he said as he retrieved the odd object again. The green light went on as did the buzzing sound. The door clicked and with a small push it was opened. Once the doors were open, the two were greeted by a blue police box.

"THERE SHE IS!"

"How exactly did you put this here? Isn't it I_" John's words died down as the Doctor opened the doors and he looked inside. Slowly he got closer, the Doctor brightly smiled. "Well come on in." he said giving John a small push inside.

"This is the TARDIS. Time. And. Relative. Dimension. In. Space. Quite the beauty isn't she."

John walked in full of astonishment and awe, the Doctor looked like a child waiting to be prized; a big smile and a continuous rocking motion, adding the mischievous sparkling eyes.

"This place… it_it's not as small as I imagined it. How did you do it?" question John turning towards the Doctor. The man looked disappointed, but still chuckled. "clever indeed," he said in a small whisper.

"Sherlock told me to help you with something, he said you usually look but never observe." The man smiled.

"He said that if I was able to cope with him, then I could cope with you. What did he mean by it?" asked John; the Doctor looked at him straight in the eye and response with one simple word. "Miracle."

"Miracle? Wha_" at that moment John recalled the miracle he had asked Sherlock, several months ago.

'_You told me once you weren't a hero…um…there were times I didn't even think you were human, but let me tell you this: you were the best man, and the most human…Human being that I've ever known and no-one will ever convince me that you told me a lie, that's…uh. There. _

_I was so alone, and I owe you so much._

_Look, please, there's just one more thing, one more thing, one miracle, Sherlock, for me. Don't. be. Dead. Would you do that, just for me, just…stop it. Stop this!'_

"How did you know about that?"

"You are not the only one who has lost a love one, most certainly not the only one to stand before their grave and talk to them." Said the wet man, putting a hand over John's shoulders.

"Not too long ago, decades ago, my precious Ponds died. All I could do was stand over their grave and watch them fade. Believe me I understand that pain. This…This is that miracle."

"You cannot bring Sherlock back that was my miracle…how is THIS my miracle?" said John looking around the TARDIS.

"_Oh right! The computer! Start it up, I will be right back." Shouted the Doctor running into the lower level of the place.

'_Definitely not as small.'_

Minutes later the Doctor returned. Dried, wearing a brown coat, and powder blue shirt, dark blue bowtie and Denim trousers. "Now where were we? Ah yes, is it on? Good let's see. Password. BORING! No password has ever held back the Doctor. " exclaimed the mad man, owner of the blue box, as he took the odd object out again pointing it at the computer and clicked it. The loud sound and bright light came out, yet nothing happened. Both men looked at the computer, then at each other, then back at the computer. The Doctor pointed at it again…nothing.

"Cleverly Genius Holmes! Alright then, no sonic screwdriver to the rescue today. No password, no access…can you think of something that might work?" The Doctor ended awkwardly as he noticed John's 'not-so-impressed' face.

"I tried everything; things of importance, hobbies, nothing worked."

"_Important_" the odd man said as he pressed the tool in his hand, with a 'pop' it opened.

"AHA! This might help '434'…that's odd who chooses '434' as a password." Said the Doctor as he put the 'screwdriver', or whatever it is he called it, away.

John typed the numbers in, for a couple of seconds the computer loaded, then it blinked.

*_Incorrect Password_*

A grunt left John's lips, however the Doctor chipped. "Well then, what's a win without a lost? Not a lesson, and without a lesson we learn nothing… SO! What have we learned here?" his voice sounded hopeful as though John had the answer; John had one however both males knew it was not the one the wanted.

"Nothing."

They sat around and thought. Especially John who had a thousand questions in his head. "I cannot think of anything that has to do with those numbers." Sighed John.

"Let's see, but look properly at the screen, he observes things. Yes?"

"Yes, but the only thing I can see is his name and a picture of a deerstalker. Which confuses me greatly?"

The Doctor looked at him. "How so?"

"He detested them, hated it. Must people made fun of it. I personally thought it was quite charming, it suited him, especially when he stated questioning what it was, wand why it was what it was." John finished, quite content to be able to talk about Sherlock once again without having the rooming growing silence.

"You were quite close weren't you, tell me how far would you be willing to go to see him again?"

"What"

"Hmm not very interesting way to start but I'll take it! Are you willing to travel space and time for him?"

"We were **not THAT **clos, but yes I would. Though I don't see how that would help, since this is all theoretical.

"well good, because Sherlock is somewhere in space in the Enterprise!" the Doctor said dashing towards the lighten board of buttons. He turned and lightly laughed at John's expression.

"WHAT!"

"It's a space joke," he said as he pulled one of the levers, before shouting. "HOLD TIGHT!" his voice echoed and with it the sound of air being compressed and released was heard, as well as rattling and movement.

"**DOCTOR, WHAT DID YOU DO!" **John shouted as he grabbed on one of the railings. Memories of Afghanistan came to him as the place kept moving. "WE ARE GOING ON AN ADVENTURE!"

Next chapter

The Sorrow of All

Can anyone guess the password?

The only hint you get is an event, a fall. Good luck.

Can you spot the films references in this chapter?


	4. Chapter 4

The sorrow of all

As sudden as the movement had started, it stopped. The two men fell in silence, before it was broken by the Doctor. "Hey! Not bad for your first time; quite the grip you got there," Said the man fixing his bowtie. "WHAT WAS THAT? That noise, and the moving" question John, not really frisking out but a bit curious as to WHY everything moved as though a main battle tank were over them.

"Right should have explained that sooner…Hello I'm the Doctor. I am 11 thousand years old, I am a Timelord, I also happen to be the very last of my kind. I travel through time and space with my oldest friend, the TARDIS! We have run and fought, we have freed many and doomed much more." Finished the Doctor in a whisper, with a deep breath his smile returned. "Now, my dear Watson, that was us CRUSING through a time vortex."

"Time...AS IN TIME TRAVELING!"

"Yeah, almost a year ago. There is something that you need to see. Sherlock said it was essential for you to see this, it's the only way for you to figure the password up."

"…**YOU KNEW THIS, YET WE STOOD AROUND DOING NOTHING. WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME ALL THIS!" **

"I just did, but that doesn't matter, what matters is that we can find the pass_" the doctor was cut off by the tempered blogger. "What is so important about that password! You mention it as well as Mycroft."

With sadden eyes and deep breaths the Doctor commence the story. "There is something. Something of great importance. something that will prevent the sorrow caused by that incident. You see, John, just as you suffered his fall many others did as well. He was unknown of how loved he was. Many in this galaxy and the next, in all of times dimension, all suffered with that fall, all because you gave them Sherlock Holmes' heart as well as yours to cherish. The universe cried when your heart broke seeing him fall like that. We cannot allow you and the universe to cry anymore, it has been too long." Said the Time lord, giving John reassuring smile; without questioning the Doctor further the ex-soldier nodded.

"Good. Now come along Watson, we got a case to solve." Said the Doctor exiting the TARDIS.

'_Different kind of copping John. Different kind of copping.' _

Wordlessly he followed; John was taken back, as he definitely noticed the dark scenario, with glowing neon lights, lively scenario on the outside. They had moved. It was all REAL!

'_Don't panic' _ "I must admit, I am a bit impress." He said cleaning his throat.

"Of course, you should be. Everything in the Universe has something to be amazed by and be proud of. Especially since everything change within seconds.' Said the Doctor, over the sound of passing cars and people talking. The usual sound, of the busy streets, of London.

The Doctor walked away, soon coming back holding a newspaper. "The date is January 17, 2012, what were you doing at this time." It took John a brief moment of thinking, before answering the Doctor. "Breaking the chief super intended's nose, Getting handcuffed with Sherlock, and running."

"Running? Always brilliant but not today, we are too early. Back in the TARDIS." The bowtie man said opening the doors of the box, as he turned around he found nothing. John was gone.

"Running hey, well I guess this is the only thing he has in common with all of them."

John ran, fast, knowing exactly well where to go and where to turn. He arrived in one of the darkest alleys. He heard running nearing, he stepped back and stud in the shadows. Soon two figures passed in front of him the two holding hands.

"_Now people will definitely talk." _

Dimming light hit them, showing Sherlock running in front and John beside him. The blogger could only stare at them as the laugh. Before he could follow a man loomed over him. '_Damn his height!' _ "Not so different I see." commented the Doctor's voice. "What were you thinking, running off like that! You could of changed a lot of things if they had seen you." Lectured the spaceman.

"I know that is why I stood in the shadows; I just wanted to see him. You weren't lying. This, all of this is real. How?"

"I understand how you feel, but we cannot let this happen again." He said as he stated walking away. The two returned to the TARDIS going on about King Arthur and his best friend, the Dragonlord, Merlin. John listened closely to the tale when he noticed that his and Sherlock's friendship oddly enough resemble a great deal to that of Arthur's and Merlin's. Especially in the tragic ending.

"Here we are," mused the Doctor opening the doors to the TARDIS; the Doctor stood by the doors until John made his way inside. "Now we wait!"

Not five minutes had past, yet the mad man was already turning the patient man into an equally mad one. "Would you **PLEASE **stop pacing around, it's getting you nowhere."

"But it's so boring!" said the Doctor, stopping his pacing around for a moment, then carried on. "How can you deal with it, being this bore. My boredom has boredom!" John could only stare at him.

'_I trust John can cope with him, as well as he did me.' _

'_**Cope' **_

"Is there any more life forms, out there?"

Next chapter

Truth to the Lie, Life to the Death.

This will hopefully be the smallest chapter of them all, so far it is

Thank you for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Truth to the Lie, Life to the Death

John had managed to distract the Doctor from his boredom; unlike Sherlock, the Doctor appreciated a good, long conversation. Instead of shooting at and yelling at the wall. The two carried the longest of conversations, both intriguing and fascinated it seemed as it caught the bloggers full attention. It all sounded like a came out of a telly show, or a Sci-fi book; the more the mad man talked the more questions forge in John's head. However he decided to 'delete' them as Sherlock would put it, and instead listened on. He would ask them eventually.

The two were startled by an alarm, John more so than the Doctor. "What the hell is that?" shouted John over the noise. "Oi! Language. _ Ehehey will you look at that, it's time!" said the Doctor covering his ears.

"Time!?"

"Yes, follow me."

"…This time you stay with me, you hear!" said the Doctor turning back towards John; the Doctor stopped and waited for John. He nodded. The two exited the police box, finding themselves in a completely different part of town. "That…That's St. Bartholomew's hospital." Said John looking, up and down, at the walls of the hospital.

"Follow me!" shouted the Doctor running to the building over. John followed; the two entered the building and ran until they reached the top of the floor.

"Here put this on." said the man giving John a pair of glasses; he stared at them before taking them. The Doctor took a pair out for himself, and put them on. John did as well. Rapidly he took them off, then on again, then back off. Everything had become magnify; it did not hurt his vision, it felt like he were to be looking into a pair of long vision goggles.

'_Right. Timelord=alien=time machine= time jumping=probable danger= gadgets.' _Deduced John.

"Hey looking good," commented the Doctor as he turned to look at the other man. John smiled.

"What are we doing here?"

"Waiting. Waiting for a jump. John." The Doctor answered quietly yet enthusiastically.

The colors from John's face drained; he had beginning to suspect this after he met the Doctor, he recalled Irene's text. Was witnessing his best friend's death not enough? With a breathless, shaken, whisper he asked. "_Why_"

"I am very sorry John, but you have to see this. It's crucial for you to remember all of this and to learn what happened."

"_Why!"_

"If you don't watch, then I can't tell you!"

The ex-soldier hoped for there to be a good reason for this… if there was none then he would be joining his friend. For quite some time John tried to calm himself, he found it impossible. All of the (Goosebumps) and memories were making hard but soon he was able to fully calm himself; he walked with the Doctor, both looking down at St. Bart's where they found two people, who are known to be dead.

There on the rooftop stood Sherlock and Moriaty, the two were just talking. "What's going on?" question john, hoping for the Doctor to know more about it. He did not. The two remained silence, watching the argument bellow. Until Sherlock and Moriaty shake hands…and the criminal consultant took a gun out and pressed it against his mouth. As a reflex the two turned away.

Once they turned around they notice that Sherlock was closer to the ledge and talking on his phone. "John? Do you have your phone?"

"Yes, why?"

"Can I borrow it? I think this might be important." Said the Doctor, reaching for the sonic screwdriver.

"Here," came John's voice as he passed the phone over. "Thanks, keep an eye on yourself." He said as he started to scan the phone.

"_**I…re..ch you. Before we met, I discovered everything I could to impress you. It's a trick, just a magic trick."**_

'_No, alright. Stop it now.'_

John kept his eyes fixed on his friend as he listened to his phone. The Doctor stood by him, keeping an eye on his past self.

"John. I think this is part of what you need to see," said the Doctor, looking between the two Johns. The blogger followed the Doctor's eyes; behind his head was a dot, a RED, moving dot.

"_**No, stay exactly where you are, don't more."**_

'_All right.'_

'_He knew!' "_He jumped becau_"

'_Leave a note when?'_

"_**Good- bye John…"**_

'_No don't_

'_**SHERLOCK!'**_

The same voice echoed twice as they saw his friend fall.

"Keep looking John. Don't you dare close your eyes." Commented the Doctor, in a somewhat dark voice, as he watched Sherlock fall. With horror the two looked on; John's heart once again fell, shattering with a horrible motivating feeling.

The horrid feeling lighten up, little by little, once John watched what had happened; Sherlock never touched the ground. John had never noticed the laundry truck parked in front of the hospital. He landed in a somewhat cushiony pile of scrubs. He saw how his friend surfaced with the help of another person. _'Molly'_

They watched as the woman helped the detective up the side and with a small push help him fall off the truck. John chuckled when he read her silent lips. 'Sorry**!' **

"Molly Hooper, I am going to kill you for this." Whispered John. The Doctor smiled. "No you (won't ), you are a saint John." Whispered the Doctor as unknown, silent, tears made their down John's cheeks.

"But…how? I took his pulse, there was little to none."

"That's a secret, but I think we found out password." Smiled the Doctor this time as he dash downwards. Via staircase of course.

"DOCTOR!"

The dashing stopped once they reached the TARDIS; John trying desperately to catch his breath. _'How the bloody hell does he do it, he keeps dashing like its nothing.' _Thought the man once inside.

"Remember the password hint, ye? 'Sentiment' then there is the hint given by the sonic. '434.' And now we have this!" said the Doctor pulling John's phone out of his pocket.

"I don't get it."

"Think John, think hard. The scene you just witness made you feel, correct."

"Yes, angry…sad_"

"Good, but that's not it. Feelings are sentiments. 434 represent the amount of letters in the words. Here, see this?" said the Doctor showing John Sherlock's computer. All the blogger could see was Sherlock's name_ "Wait."

'_SHERLOCK!'_

"_**Good bye John"**_

'_You 'should be the only one able to figure out the password.''_

'_Something you needed to see'_

"I think I know the password." Said John looking at the Doctor, his expression mixed with so many emotions. The man smiled and pointed the sonic screwdriver at John's phone.

'_Hello?'_

"_**John"**_

'_Hey Sherlock. You okay?'_

"_**Turn around and walk back the way you came."**_

'_No, I'm coming in.'_

"_**Just do as I ask! Please."**_

'_Where?'_

"_**Stop there"**_

'_Sherlock'_

"_**Okay, look up. I'm on the rooftop."**_

'_Oh god'_

"_**I…I can't come down, so we'll just have to do it like this."**_

'_What's going on?"_

"_**An apology. It's all true."**_

'_what?'_

"_**Everything they said about me. I invented Moriaty"**_

'_why are you saying this?'_

"_**I'm a fake"**_

'_Sherlock-'_

"_**The newspapers were right all along. I want you to tell Lestrade. I want you to tell Mrs. Hudson and Molly. In fact tell anyone who will listen to you, that I created Moriaty for my own proposes."**_

'_Okay; Shut up, Sherlock. Shut up. The first time we met…the first time we met, you knew everything about my sister, right?'_

"_**Nobody could be that clever"**_

'_You could'_

"_**I researched you. Before we met, I discovered everything I could to impress you. It's a trick, just a magic trick."**_

'_No, alright. Stop it now.'_

"_**No, stay exactly where you are, don't more."**_

'_All right.'_

"_**Keep your eyes fixed on me. Please, will you do this for me?"**_

'_Do what?'_

"_**This phone call, it's…it's my note. That's what people do…don't they leave a note."**_

'_Leave a note when?'_

"_**Good- bye John…"**_

'_No don't_

'_SHERLOCK!'_

Tears had made themselves present, even though the ex-soldier had tried his hardest to keep them from falling.

"He made it so you could be the only one to access it."

"Making the password our last conversation."

The Doctor nodded silently handling John the computer.

"He did it because of me, didn't he? His almost death was my fault." The mad man smiled. "He did it for many reasons. You, clearly, being one of them. You weren't the only one being tagged that day and Sherlock knew this._ he also did it because he had become too great, everyone knew his name; a man most disappear once everyone knows his name. Trust me I know from experience." Before John could ask 'How,' the man had already disappeared.

He swallow his anger, or whatever it was that he was feeling bottled up inside. He looked at the screen, and then typed.

'_goodbyejohn'_

'**434'**

The screen loaded; with a chime the screen flashed uncovering the screen's wall paper. A photo of the wall back in 221B Baker Street. Smiley face full of bullet holes. Soon files appeared, 12 of them, six on each side. Right on the center was a document, it read: '_John_' he clicked it.

_Hello John, _

_See you soon._

_Sherlock Holmes._

Three words, that was it; before he could shut the computer close, he noticed that there was still another page. He scrolled down.

_You know where to find me._

_Thank you for believing in me._

A sudden text made him jump; it was Mycroft.

"_It's been 3 days, where are you? Mrs. Hudson has been worried sick." _**MH**

"Three…days…_THREE! DAYS! DOCTOR!"

"Who_what-Yes!" came the Doctor rushing in. "I have been gone for THREE DAYS. How, we were just in the Grand Gallery, several of hours ago."

"Oh yes, sorry forgot to mention that small detailed. The TARDIS has that effect on people. You see time sort of…stops while you are in here, but keeps going on the outside; extremely fast too since we went back on it." Explained the Timelord, as he approached John.

"How come nether one of us has gotten hungry or sleepy?"

Without an actual answer the Timelord gave John a smile. "You do look tire, you should go rest, there is a bunk bed downstairs."

"Why a bunk bed?"

"It's a BED with a LATTER." Stated the name, obviously. The two chuckled, never the less John agreed. Before he could fully make his way out the Doctor called out. "Before I take you back home, there is somewhere else we need to stop." Tiredly John nodded.

John woke from his dreams. '_That was weird,'_ he thought as he lay there in complete darkness, peacefully listening to…nothing. That was until he heard hair being compressed and released, together with the violent movement. _'Not a dream.' _Though John; rapidly getting out of the bed, hurting himself in the process, pulling his trousers as well as his jumper back on he made his way up. He was greeted with smile from the mad man; John couldn't help but smile back.

"Good morning," greeted the bowtie loving man. "Good morning, how long was I asleep?" asked John as he joined the Doctor; while he pressed every single button in his way. "Hu, I don't know. A couple of hours…days." Joked the man, again John smiled.

"Here we are," said the space man. John notice how his cheeriness had faded, as well as the noise of the TARDIS, never the less he still smiled. This made John feel…sad all of the sudden. He followed the man out of the TARDIS. His eyes widen; it took a moment for his brain to properly scan the scenario before them. "This is…it's his funeral."

"The end of it, yes. That is you and Mrs. Hudson." Pointed out the Doctor, as he handled the glasses back at John. He remembered this well; he watched as the two carried a conversation, then Mrs. Hudson walked away. John watched as he stood before Sherlock's grave, however his eyes were distracted by a dark mass hiding itself behind gravestones.

He took a closer look to discover that that dark mass was none other than Sherlock; he watched as the detective made his way closer to his old self.

"_**Um. Hm. You... you told me once that you weren't a hero. Um. There were times that I didn't even think you were human. But let me tell you this, you were the best man and the most human... human being that I have ever known, and no one will ever convince me that you told me a lie. And so... there. I was so alone and I owe you so much. Please, there's just one more thing. One more thing. One more miracle, Sherlock, for me. Don't be... dead. Would you do that, just for me? Just stop it, stop this..."**_

"He was there. Sh_" before he could move or utter a word, the Doctor pulled him back into the TARDIS.

"You know John; you would make a brilliant companion." Complemented the Doctor, while John could only stare.

"You knew, that is why you said this was the miracle. He came back!"

Next chapter

Untold Truth about Dr. John Hamish Watson.

…I don't think anything remotely clever happened here so…I hope you enjoyed.


	6. Chapter 6

Untold Truth about Dr. John Hamish Watson

John's day had been…hectic, emotional, a bit stressful, and to top it off he was still traveling with the madman. "Say, John…have you had a proper meal…you know since the 'fall'?" question the Doctor; he looked at John who sat on a lone chair. "Of course I have," answer the blogger with a lie.

The Doctor saw through it, just like he feared. "Why not?"

John sat, silent, feeling blue. Just like the inside and outside of the TARDIS.

"When under stress, emotionally frustrated my appetite sort of …dies" said John, sounding very hopeful that **THAT **would satisfy the Timelord, hopefully that way they could drop that silly conversation. "Dies…I see; John…I, you eve_no never mind that. Anywhere you would like to visit?" question the Doctor as he pressed many, if not all the buttons he could find. "Can't think of one; there are so many places, but just one can't seem to make its way to the top." Said John, very, glad that the Doctor had dropped the 'grim' subject; however, unknown to John the Timelord kept a steady eye on him.

"Alright before we return you home, we have to have you eat a proper meal," commented the Timelord, pulling a lever; the sound of movement and compressing air surrounded the two, echoing throughout the TARDIS.

"COME ALONG, JOHN!" dashed the man out.

Once outside John noticed their surroundings; open park, people walking around…a massive **TOWER!**

"Is that…the Eiffel tower?" question the blogger.

"Yup, here we are. Present day France!" Said the Doctor excitedly.

"…We are still on Earth," asked John looking around the place, he didn't sound disappointed just curious; after all he was still amazed by the beauty of the place

"Yeah. Sorry to disappoint. Sherlock made me promise to keep you inside this timeline and inside this solar system. Actually he was against me taking you outside this planet." Said the Timelord. His facial expression suggesting humor, as well as disappointment.

"What. Why? Does he think I am going to run off into space and never return." Joked the blogger smirking; the response came as a face. A very particular, agreeing face from the Doctor. The two lightly laugh, smiling by the end.

"What are we doing here?" question John, his eyes still dancing around the place.

The doctor responded with a smile before he walked into a restaurant. "Eating."

The two chatter while they ate, the two stayed, mostly, on the subject of Sherlock.

"it is set in stone, me showing up after a year. Helping you and Sherlock, that single event created a paradox_"

"What like the band?" question John, interrupting the Doctor.

"What! Not. That's Paramore*" answer the Doctor; John laugh seeing as the man had fallen for that. "Sorry carry on, this paradox, how does it work?"

"Like any other paradox. This has to happen; all of it the pain, guilt, the waiting and crying, in all the dimensions, in all of the universes. For history to happen."

"Yes, you mention this, our suffering. Why?"

"That way Sherlock and I can meet. You see all of those unheard, crying, voices called on. _'Save Sherlock Holmes,' 'Help John Watson,' '__**It was all real**__!' _

It seems somehow many learned about the Yarders persecuting him, all refusing to believe the lie. This caught my attention so I started to investigate, but before I could reach any information I was met with Mycroft. He led me to Sherlock and Molly. Of course he was skeptical at first, but we managed at the end." The Timelord told.

"But why? What do you gain by helping him?"

"At first nothing, the mystery in you two was enough. But then he decided to help me. You see in my travels I have met extraordinary people, to many to count really, some are adventurous, some are clever and some are impossible. The impossible ones are always a challenge. Those who have existed once …then they die, but they never die. They still exist, always returning. Just like Sherlock.

I need his help, I need to find this woman; she has died twice, both times I knew her. Once in the future now past…in space hundred light years away from earth, then in Victorian England many, many years ago. I need to find her to understand how she is possible." Explained the Doctor. Eating the fish fingers set before him, He later dank the custard.

John could only stare, trying very hard to absolve all the information. Which he successfully did.

"So…all this time, he has been helping you find someone…here in the TARDIS?" asked John, in disbelief of such thing ever happening.

"No, he decided to stay put while I jump from time to time, making sure danger was gone, and finding a safe time to contact you."

"What happens after, you know once I return?"

"I cannot tell you anything about you and/or Sherlock, as for me. I will use whatever information he gives me to find her." Finished the Doctor, the two then grew quiet. It didn't last. "People usually think I changed Sherlock, what they don't know us how much he changed me and how he saved me." Said John, his sight focused on the cold glass of water before him. "You lied when I asked about 'feeling hunger' back in the TARDIS; you don't required food do you….. You, you knew I suffer from eating disorder." Quietly whispered the man, his eyes fixed on the glass.

"First rule, the doctor lies. You should know, you are one after all. And yes I did. Sherlock commented about it. He said that you only ate when you are happy or with him, same went with him." Said the Timelord; as he stares at the two fruits in front of him, an apple and a pear. He dismissed them both with a small whisper. '_Rubbish_.'

"Yes"

John's sudden voice startled the doctor as he kept looking at the two fruits. "Come again?"

"To answer that question you could not finish, I have thought about it, never really taken it into consideration. After all I lost so many fellow soldiers like that. The number of suicides was greater than the number of casualties from the battle field." Said John in a very dark voice, his gaze unable to meet the Doctor's. "I would not have brought you here if you were still the same as when we first met. Clearly you have change, which is good. More than good, it's brilliant." Smiled down the Doctor towards John, whose eyes still showed sadness never the less he smiled.

"Now let's drop the sad faces, and eat this." Came the cheery voice of the Timelord as he hand John a fish finger deepen in custard. John looked at it, "any good?" He asked. The other man smiled. "Very good." The Timelord reissued, before John could ask another question the Timelord pushed the fish finger into John's mouth^

"How is it?"

"… …"

The Doctor waited as the blogger chewed. "Not quite sure yet, kind of getting used to it." John smiled, the Timelord smiled back.

"An old friend of mine made it for me when she was little." The man sad with the saddest smile human kind had ever seen.

The two conversed for hours, topics varied. But now they were mostly of the Doctor and his adventures. Anyone who passed by them could tell how excited John was when hearing of them. This only made the Timelord smile brighter.

Sometime had past and the two decided to return to the TARDIS, what is until. "Doctor, we have to pay…what is that?"

"Yeah, that is why I am leaving this here…though it pains me. Something of value is the currency."

"…Doctor, we stayed on earth remember. Everything revolves around money."

"Really? ...oh right. I guess I knew but I just never noticed. You have to admit that is quite silly, an entire race full of understanding and intelligence having their lives conquered by …paper!" said the Doctor in disbelief; john could only stare at him with an equally confused expression. John noticed their waiter approaching, the Doctor did as well.

"John. Remember when I told you 'Running is always brilliant, but not today,' well one thing you will learn about traveling with me is to run and NOW is a great time to RUN!"

The two dashed off, exiting the restaurant, a fading 'HEY' following them. As they ran the Doctor kept shouting at his keys.

"AH! You bloody thin_ AHA! I got you." He said as he pressed a button, a beeping echoed greeting them. Smiling he turned to John, "HAHA SEE LIKE A CAR!" the man smiled '_He is like a big kid…one with amazing toys.' _

"**HEY!" **They heard, as they turned they notice a small group chasing after them. The Doctor laughed. "This is exciting isn't it? You should see when there are Cyber men after us. Not very fun, but defiantly exciting. Gets the hearts pumping!" He laughed. They ran until they spotted the TARDIS. "When I say jump, you jump!" as he started pressing buttons again, john unsure nodded.

Once they neared the TARDIS John noticed that the Doctor wasn't slowing down, instead he sped up. John looked up for the running, the doors to the blue box waited for them open.

"JUMP!" the man shouted leaping into the TARDIS with a "GERONIMO!"

John was taken when he heard a splash and watched as small drops of water jumped from the TARDIS; the ex-soldier took a breath then jump. Within seconds the sound was muffled and his weight lighten.

Next chapter

The Nameless Plate

Questions?

**What was he leaving?**

_One of his bowties. THE VERY FIRST BOWTIE._

Have you ever notice the Doc paying with actual money? Because I haven't, either that or my brain has finally left me.

Also he wanted a bit of exciment for John, why not right.

Comments about war are unfortunately true.

*sorry about that. I decided to humor my friend, who wouldn't shut up about Paramore.

^ And in that moment I could have sworn I was writing porn…in class. Cas save me. A CLUE!


	7. Chapter 7

The Nameless Plate

John pushed himself up, kicking the water below him; once out he took one of the deepest intakes of breaths of air. "What happened!" asked John looking around looking for the Doctor, once spotted the man smiled. "Always wanted to try that, brilliant wasn't it!" said the Doctor excitingly. A sudden realization hit John. **"No, not brilliant. My phone, SHERLOCK'S phone… his computer….what about the TARDIS! How is this brilliant, what happened to the place!" **

"Don't worry; all of the water in the TARDIS is none effective to electronics. It's sort of like an illusion, a very real illusion. Now follow me Watson." Said the Timelord swimming away. Before following John decided to take a good look at the newly changed TARDIS; the entire room they had been in was now covered in water, the ramp from the door was gone, the central consul of the box had been lifted just centimeters above the water. Curiosity took over John and with a breath he dived in; his eyes scanned the bottom, he discovered a glass like wall separating the rest of the TARDIS, it was completely dry…or at least it looked. He surfaced once his curiosity had been fed, and his air supply used. He found the Doctor on the second floor platform waiting for him with a smile. John turned toward the smiling man, not giving him a chance to say a word the blogger asked. "How are we suppose too get down?" his voice very serious.

"Come on John, stop being a party-pooper. We are in a time machine, **A TIME MACHINE FUILD WITH WATER! **Aren't you a bit curious how I did it?" said the, still smiling, Timelord. The man sitting down shucked his head, then turned to the man next to him he encounter a very hurt expression on the Doctor's face. The man smiled. "But I know you will amaze me."

A slow smile creped onto the lips, sweeting his features making them, resemble those of a little kid. "Well since you mention it, of course I would. Why wouldn't I, I am the DOCTOR AFTER ALL" he said fixing his bowtie.

"See here I made some adjustments to the sonic; it does wood now, well it tends to fail every so often…we mostly always. I also added this here which controls the panels and the ramp, contracting them into the ground. Then it shields them with diamond base glass, an amazing gift from old friends, once the main panel has been dropped the upper center panel is lifted and suspended by and air pressure devise. While that is being done pockets of water opened by the sides of the TARDIS realizing high quantities of water; all having the same temperature. Medium warm, wouldn't it be rub_"

"Wait you said that the water didn't affect machinery, why cover the TARDIS?"

"Wouldn't want my beautiful TADIS wet now would I, think how angry she would be. So_ what do you think, amazed?" asked the Doctor, showing child behavior once more as he rocked back and fort , very hopeful of hearing John's amazed voice. The blogger smiled seeing the Doctor's face, he then turned back to the TARDIS. "Very" with that one word the Doctor's smile grew.

Silence fell between the two, once stood while the other sat; John broke the balanced serenity "So…are we going to stay here?"

"No? … no definitely not," he said childish turning towards the other man; he pulled the sonic screwdriver, shaking some of the dampness off of it. The, now, familiar sound and light scape from it. A hollow, swirling…flushing? Sound followed; quickly the water started to disappear, draining down into oblivion.

"See, no so hard. Was it?" mused the Doctor.

Once everything was back into place the Timelord set coordinates to 221B BAKER ST. and with the pull of a lever the Blue box set of, shaky as ever. While hearing the sound of the TARDIS John grew sad, and suddenly curiosity set, doughtily he questions the Doctor. "Doctor…ehhm those circles, what are they?"

The man turned towards John, following his gaze. "Ah those! That is circular Gallifrieyan; a writing system from, my native planet, Gallifrey."

John stared at the rotating plates above, all decorated with flawless beauty. "What do they say?" Asked the blogger, his eyes still fixed.

"Th…they are the names of my friends, all those who have accompanied me over the years." Answer the Timelord, his eyes a bit sad as he gazed at the names. Silently John nodded his eyes never leaving the top of the main consul. "There is an empty one." He whispered this did not go unnoticed; the Doctor walked in a circle around the central consul following the moving plates. They were all full. The Timelord decided to say nothing about it, after all if you stare at something for too long there us vow to be an optical illusion. What **did **go unnoticed was the fact that John had read one out loud. _"Susan Foreman"_

Even with the violent, landing, movement the blogger's eyes were still fixed on the empty plate. Which seemed to disappear every so often; The Doctor worried when the blogger's attentions could not be gather, not even by the opening of the door. Worriedly he reached for the sonic; praying that it would snap the soldier from his trance. It didn't. What it did do was help the Doctor see what John was seeing. The new features of the sonic were doing wonders.

In the astonishment he stared plates, most of which had already been translated, into human understanding. John could read them as easily as the Doctor could. "The TARDIS, is she translating Gallifreyan?" Before he could utter another word he noticed the blinking plate, just like John had said, a name blinked trying to make itself known. However due to the blinking it was hard to read what it said.

The Doctor decided to scan John, this DID get his attention. "Surprisingly clever and brave, for someone surprisingly average." John made a face, then turned awkwardly. "I feel like I should be insulted."

"Nah! Don't be it's nice to_ it's nothing," said the Timelord walking towards the doors, he turned smiling. "Also we have arrived." He cheered before exiting the TARDIS, leaving the thoughts to reason _Why the TARDIS had helped John translate their native language. _

John poked his head out; sure enough they were in front of 221 Baker Street. The dark night was fueled with laughter and light coming from the Restaurant Mrs. Hudson owns. Light liquid pour from the sky creating a relaxing sound over the transit commotion. He eyed the flat, the lights his and Sherlock's flat were on, movement clearly happening upstairs. "I no longer have the keys to the flat." John said turning towards the Doctor, he smiled walking towards the door, sonic screwdriver still in hand. "Come along then."

John followed as the Doctor opened the door, "isn't this breaking and entering?" asked John.

The doctor jokingly responded with an "I hope not!"

"Doctor!"

"Well you used to live here." With that said the two made their way upstairs; they found the doors to the flat semi-opened. The Timelord walked in first, followed by John, who out of habit closed the door. Once he had turned to look around, he found that everything was where it should be. Just like he remembered, expect for the hot tea on the table near Sherlock's chair.

"Hello? Anyone holmes?" laughed the Doctor, gaining a chuckle for John.

"I see you have not changed, Doctor. Still with the space jokes." Came out a voice both individuals knew very well.

"Not technically spacie, more earthy, but yeah." The doctor said to the man in the kitchen. Seconds past, however for the silent John they seemed like hours. Sherlock exited the kitchen, entering the living area with sweets in hand.

"Sweets?" Sherlock asked the Doctor, the Timelord smiled "Don't mind if I."

"It's good to see you, Doctor." Said Sherlock, handling the plate to the Timelord.

"Very good to see you." Responded the man before walking away, towards the tea.

A smile appeared on Sherlock's lips, as the other male refused to look at him.

"Hello, John."

The ex-soldier tried to swallow the bump that had created itself in his throat, he failed. His voice broke once he spoke. "You….ehm do you think it's funny, having you first words be 'Hello John' when your last were 'Good-bye John." He said. Still refusing to look at the consultant detective in the eye. Unknowlingy Sherlock relaxed, smiling genuinely once again. The Doctor smiled at the interaction between the two, they had forgotten he was there.

"The sweets are for the guest John." Said Sherlock getting closer to John; his body almost looming over the shorter man's. Before the smile on Sherlock's lips could disappear John looked up, his eyes widen when he saw Sherlock's smile. It surprised him how sad, relieved, and caring his eyes looked. It hurt him. As well as the smile he had seen. All his emotions boiled over in an impulse the shorter man leaped up; hitting his friend on the forehead.

Next chapter

A Look into the Name


	8. Chapter 8

A Look into the Name

Sherlock bolted back, holding his head, as did John. The ex-soldier took another leap, landing a punch on Sherlock's cheek; a punch he could of have easily avoid yet he didn't. Both the detective and blogger knew why, the Doctor oblivious to the reason separated the two.

"OI, fighting never led to anything!" said the Timelord, stepping his ground between the two men.

"It led the Americas' to their freedom."

"It led France to its freedom."

Each man pointed out, a bit defeated the Doctor sigh. "I know. And that only brought in more fighting." He whispered. Sherlock sighed, moving away from the two others he walked towards his chair. "It's alright, he could have hit me a lot harder if he had wanted that way, which he did not." The Doctor turned towards John, who seemed to have relaxed after their small episode. Sherlock seem much more calmed as well.

The Timelord turned to Sherlock giving him his full attention. "I can wait outside if you like. I am not in a hurry." He said fixing his bowtie.

"It's fine. you will grow bore if you do, might as well entertain you." Said Sherlock, giving the Doctor a side glance. He pulled a rather large, ageing, file. Some of the paper sticking out, yellowed by time.'

"Here is what you wanted to know about Miss Clara Oswald; just like you said she appears in both 19th century London and …now, birth date in both, as for death there is only one recorded. December 24, 1892." Informed the consultant detective.

"Great, where is she? Where can I find her?" said the Doctor taking and examining the papers Sherlock had passed him. They were birth certificates. "You can't go to her yet. She has to call you." Said Sherlock, finally handling the heavy file.

"What. Why?"

"In 1207, the monks of Cumbria monastery recorded and saved items of a man who said to be waiting for the woman twice dead. Her call came through the outside of Saint John."

"However?" encouraged the Doctor.

"However there was no Saint John's at the time. Even if there was there would be none with a phone.

Tell me Doctor, how did you come to be '_John Smith'_?" question the detective as he sat down, intertwining his hands under his chin. The Doctor seemed to think hard about the question. "I don't know, I recall being very fond of the name; it was also one of the first names the TARDIS found. I seemed rather important, thus using it myself." Smiled the Timelord looking between the two.

"Do you know WHY is it important?" Asked Sherlock, he saw how soon the Doctor's smile faded.

"I want to say I don't, but I do… know the reason. It is also the reason why the TARDIS taught John to read Gallifrey." Said the man, not turning towards John. The blogger made a face, tilting his head up, Sherlock smiled reading his friends confusion. "Wait, how did I get_" the Doctor cut him off before he could go on. "I am sorry John, but Gallifrey is only for Timelords to understand. Yet you as a human were able to read and understand the writing. No one has ever done that."

The room fell silence, the Doctor met Sherlock's worried eyes. However he knew better, reassurance would be futile when it came to Sherlock. "I will try my hardest, Sherlock, I promise. I know it worries you, especially since you know the outcome of traveling with me." Whispered the man, his smile long gone. With a sigh he let the silence fall amongst them.

"A time will come when neither you nor I will be able to help, Doctor. I believe the TARDIS is countious of such time; thus little by little leaving behind ways to help you, in time of need. That is why THIS moment turned into a fix point in time." His voice distant, his gaze even more.

"Are you guys implying…I am_"

"The TARDIS picked up how important you would one day be, that being the reason she gave me your name. The name of a man who one day_" the Doctor stopped himself, his smile had returned. "You are important, not just to Sherlock. One day you will be one of the most important people. To me, Sherlock and all humanity; all my friends have been important, you and Sherlock are no different." Said the Timelord, fetching another sweet; while chewing the man recalled a conversation of not too long ago.

'_No you will not, you are a saint, John.' _

"I really **did **name her after you," the Timelord whispered.

"Doctor?" asked John, still not quite sure what the detective and the Timelord were talking about.

Neither one respond. Before John could argue to get involve Sherlock changed the subject. The John's dismay.

Next chapter

Not an Exception to Rule No. 1

Sorry I kept it short… VERY short


	9. Chapter 9

Not an Exception to Rule No.1

"But why go all the way back in time to wait, can't you stay around until the time has come?" asked John looking at the two tall men in front of him. "He can't, if it has been written on paper…it has to happen, he is still stuck in a paradox; As well as us. It does not say the time of arrival, which indicates you go somewhere else from here." Explained Sherlock watching the Doctor's eyes dance back and forth between papers; before he turned to John. "Of course you would be a frickin expert by now." Hissed the blogger at the Detective; a hurt look came over Sherlock, a look only the Doctor got to see.

"I will be right outside if you need me," said the oldest, taking the papers with him.

The other two said nothing, instead they nodded; the two remained silence, the man gave them one last glance before closing the door behind him.

"It was good to see you again, Mr. Holmes. After all those months of **suffering** I AM glade to see that you are fine."

"John, please. Don't you EVER call me Holmes **ever again.**"

"Why? Huh! What am I supposed to call the person I hate the most? Person-I-hate, dear detested-bastard?

Don't get me wrong, I know exactly why you did it… or at least I think I know; but that is not enough….I still hate_" John's hurtful words were interrupted by the opening of a door; a smiling Timelord popped his head I, looking at the two. "I forgot to tell you. Rule No.1 the doctor lies. I just though telling you this might be of help." He smiled.

"Well that is not a lie, I TRULY **DO **HATE YOU SHERLOCK HOLMES."

"No you don't, you are no exception to rule 1. You, John Watson are the exception of many other things **but** rule 1." Said Sherlock moving closer to John. "Thought I might help," mused the Doctor as he disappeared behind the door. "It was my fault you got involved in all this; I grew to care too much for you, and that got you in danger to many times. So many times, not even Mycroft gets as much attention as you did."

"Stop it! The only thing you are at fault here is making me believe you were dead, not just that…YOU wanted me to believe you were a fake! I hate you for that; not once did I mind the: nearly snipped, nearly exploding, the beatings, the kidnappings…THAT ONE TIME YOU DRUGGED ME! You want to know why…because of you. I was alright with it all because YOU were right there with me. You were near so I could save you, and I was near so you could save ME. But that day, I couldn't. I could not do a DAMN thing but helplessly watch as you fell. I wished I could of have fallen instead of you." Finished the broken voice of the ex-soldier.

"DO NOT EVER SAY THAT… John. Do you remember_ what I said the second time we met?" Said Sherlock walking in front of his friend; John nodded. "I told you 'I consider myself married to my work' what you don't know is that since that day forth you have been part of my 'work,' that is why I cannot bare to see you get hurt. I have to keep you safe; I cannot bare the thought of losing you, my friend, my comrade, my blogger, my dear John."

Sherlock finished his words; the two fell quiet, before the tall man could say anything he was received with a punch to the gut, air was released, leaving the Consultant Detective breathless, as well as nearing the ground. "You are my idiot, and I am yours," said John as he kneeled before Sherlock, helping him up. The two were left in a sort of awkward, yet, comfortable embrace. Neither of them heard the door opening.

"Not the hugging, crying and kissing again. I need to learn how to foresee those kinds of things…wait, you are just hugging and crying…have you kissed yet or should I come back?" said the Timelord looking between the two men; neither moved nor utter a word. John made a face to the Doctor, one he read in the lines of '_whatever_you_are_talking_about_DON'T_say _it. _enough_embarreasment_ for_one_day.' _Sort of, he was most likely wrong. So instead he did something very him, he told them.

"I walked into my In-laws, well at the time they weren't my in-laws… well that's not that point. It was back in Demon's Run; they were holding my baby wife. It's definitely a memory I am not willing to surrender." The Timelord finished with the saddest smile humanity had encounter, his 'cheerful smile completely gone. The look John had given the man was no longer there, it had been replaced. Sherlock pitied the man, yet he showed no sadness until he saw John's.

'_The two are truly sentimental…still they are strong.' _Sherlock thought his eyes down cast.

Once his gut stopped hurting, and air was properly flowing throughout his system, Sherlock broke the embrace; he stood up and walked towards his chair, there ragged robes awaited him. Brown in color and very warm by the looks of them. "Here, you will be needing this." The man said handling the Timelord the robes. A wide smile came over the Doctor as he took them; without inspectioning them he tried them on, letting them fall over his body. He pulled the hood up covering his entire face.

"They are warm, and really LONG!" he mused as he played with the sleeves. John lightly laughed, the Detective smile. "Don't they look fab? Of course they do, robes are cool." The Time lord said pulling off the hoodie.

….._...

After that the tree conversed about various topics, but mostly one; that was Sherlock's oblivion to the solar system. The Doctor spend a deal of hours, three hours and thirty-six minutes to be exact, trying to convince the man about the beauty of the universe. Sherlock responded with a logical, very Sherlock answer. "I don't see WHY I should be **static **about such 'beautiful' events that take place miles…no years away; even if I **do**,remotely, become interested what good will it serve me. I work on earth, I cannot BREATH out there."

"I thought you found breathing to be boring?" interrupted John with a smirk, the Doctor laughed. Sherlock rolled his eyes, "even if I acknowledge it, it will do me no good to store. I am a detective, NOT and explorer." Finished the Consultant Detective. John smiled. "You wanted to be a pirate." His voice came every amused due to the fact that neither one wanted to give up. Which neither one did by the end of their discussion; the two met somewhere in the middle. Sherlock would learn something, quite a bit, of space in exchange the Doctor will give him a great case.

The three men found themselves outside of 221B. Ready to deed farewells; before anyone could say a word the robed man ran inside the TARDIS, bringing with him a couple of things. Including Sherlock's laptop and the two phones.

"Here yah go boys, wouldn't want to start anew without this little gadgets." The man smiled returning the items to their perspective owners. "Thank you Doctor, for all that you have done." Smile John as he grabbed his phone. "Don't mention it; it was truly my pleasure after all I got to meet you and Sherlock. I hope one day SOON we get to go on an adventure, much bigger and scarier adventure, together. I promise there will be more running." Said the Timelord as he grabbed John's shoulders, the man turned around gesturing to enter the TARDIS, but rapidly turned around. "Almost forgot, I got this for you; Sherlock here you go… I figure sooner might be better than later." He said giving the Detective a rather large, title less, heavy book. "And John, I got this one for you. It was given to me by my mother, its_"

Mesmerize once again John looked at the circular pattern on the book's cover. "Do...Doctor, I cannot take this. It's very valuable for you."

"It was my very first book on circular Gallifreyan. I want you to have it, since the TARDIS has taken a liking to you. Thanks to her gift you will be able to read it, and soon write it if you wish so."

"That's your name. Isn't it?" asked John passing a hand over the burned pattern, the Timelord nodded with a smile, a smile that held high hopes for John to one day have knowledge of Gallifrey just like himself. A hope that even the TARDIS had. "Also, this are yours, I figure you might want to keep them, they suit you rather nice after all." Comment the Timelord giving John the glasses he wore earlier.

Before anyone could say another word, the three men heard a ringing. Wide eyes, from the Doctor as well as Sherlock's, turned to look at each other. Confused. "That is not possible, the time is not right…She is still too young for you to reach her." Said Sherlock, his face once again stoic and composed. The ringing escaped once again from the blue box, the Doctor walked towards it. Opening the _**'public' **_shaft. Hesitant he answers.

"_Hello?"_

He made a disapproving, yet comical, facial gesture.

"_Oi, what did I told you last time we met about the language?"_

He scowled, rolling his eyes.

"_Are you on a job?"_

The Timelord said taking the phone away from his ear.

"… _I don't know, the shooting…or the constant use of cursing…ether one."_

The Detective and blogger remained silenced while the other man listens on the phone.

"_Alright! Don't argue. Tell me what's wrong and WHO gave you this number."_

"_Alright, where are you?"_

The two noticed how the Doctor paled a little.

"_I'll be right there! Don't more alright!"_

He hang up, slowly with a smile he turned towards Sherlock. "You were right! There is another adventure before I find her." The tall, dark haired nodded; the mad man laughed, grabbing Sherlock by the shoulders.

"ANOTHER ADVENTURE!"

He released the tall man then dived down towards John, he grabbed his shoulders as well however this time he landed a kiss on John's cheek. With a surprised flinched and a darker voice Sherlock stepped between the two.

"**Doctor, GET OUT.**"

The man dashed into the TARDIS, before closing the doors he turned one last time.

"See you soon boys!" And with that he closed the doors.

The two watched as the lights of the box flicked, the loud sound of air realizing and compressing echoed until the box was no more. They turned to each other, John clean his throat before starting.

"…So I am part of your marriage." The Ex-Soldier commented; surprised to see Sherlock's features change as though he had done something wrong.

"Not good?" the Detective whispered.

"No…. Good, very good actually" John smiled, a smile returning quickly to Sherlock's lips.

"Mycroft said my stuff were here, do you know where they are, I don't recall seeing them in the living area." Said John still looking at Sherlock.

"They are in my room," answer the Consultant Detective making his way back to the flat.

"…Wha_ SHERLOCK! You are_"

Sherlock interrupted changing the subject.

"John, you said that was his name. On the book, how can you tell?"

"Yes_ somehow I am able to read it." Said John looking into the book.

"What is his name, the Doctor's?" asked Sherlock turning towards John as he read the name

"_"

**SHERLOCK WILL RETURN IN **

**NATURALOCK**

If you want to know what was going on, on the other side of the phone conversations, look for _A SUPERNATURAL DOCTOR_

**COMING SOON**

**In the SUPERNATURAL tag. **

Sorry if you were looking for a fluff or very affectionate fic, not very in love over here so it's sort of alien to me.


End file.
